Power Corrupts
by Scoobtheelvish
Summary: Imagine being related to the Malfoy's. Not only that, they hate you, but there's more. You have to spend the summer with them, and have no idea that you are a wizard.


I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do i own myself. The goverment owns me -shakes fist-.

Prolugue

Oh nonsense, they tell me. Oh its going to be okay, you will fit right in. Their your family, they will stick by you to the end.  
This is why I don't listen to parents. I am standing infront of hell. Yes, Hell! Why did they want me to go? Why not someone else? I don't even think i will move from this spot, baggage in hand, cat on my shoulder. Cd player in my hoodie pocket, music pounding in my head, regrets everywhere.  
I sigh and take another step towards the big brown doors. Where the hell is the doorbell? They don't even have a car! This makes no sense. They live in a huge 50 story mansion, yet no car? How am I supposed to spend my summer here? To waste my time, no longer, I knock. Fortunately asshole #1 answers. Just my luck, isn't it? He begins smirking, then looks at me in disgust. I open my mouth to say something, but asshole #2 showed up. Do they have a smirking problem? Asshole #2 grabs my wrists and yanks me inside. Abuse my mind screams, but music continues to fill that space. Asshole #2 says something to #1, and #1 leaves. Staind's music fills my head, so they are completely ignored.

( A/N: #1: Draco Malfoy, #2 Lucius Malfoy. Just to help you out. )

When the song ends, my ( Sarcasm ) fav. aunt is staring blankly at me. I drop my stuff and run and hug her. She shrugs me off, then mutter something and a elf? or something shows up. HOLY SHIT! Wow, thats it, no more taking Equate for headaches. Then it disapears. I take the bottle out and begin reading the side effects. Aunt Nacrissa looks at me. She takes the bottle from my hand and throws it at the wall. Okay.

She motions for my Cd Player. I think of what she just did to the bottle, Oh hell no! I cross my arms over my chest and refuse. She says something and the cd player is now in her hands. Oh no, please don't, it's my life. She throws it at the wall, and it smashes in two pieces. My Cd player is gone, noooo! I fall to my knees and look at my life escape from my grasp. "Emily, do get up," Nacrissa says with no pity. What a bitch! Now I have no means of communication with the outside world. Mom and Dad took my cellphone before i got here.

"I said get UP! " Nacrissa somewhat shouted. Ahh! My ears! I got up to see her smirking, sheesh, what is with the smirks? "Now why are you, here?" Nacrissa asks plainly. Does she not see my baggage? Oh no, thats just props. I'm a great actor. "Answer me! " Nacrissa demands.  
"I'm spending the summer here?" I reply, then hint given before. "You are?" Nacrissa asks. Is she a fucken moron? This is England, I thought people here were smarter then Americans? "Yes." Asshole #2 says nonchontaly. Where did he come from? I sit down on the couch, watching the two from different angles. Something moves under me, I freeze and see a disgusted Draco. I jump up and hit the table, knocking over a vase. FUCK! This day is going great! "Emily, you are to take one of Draco's guestrooms" Lucius says walking away.

Draco looks at me, like I'm filth. He then rolls his eyes and throws my suitcase at me. I blink and fallover. At this time, i wish i didn't have alot of clothes packed in this thing. He smirks and begins walking away. WAIT YOU MORON! I jump up and watch where i walk, so i don't break something else. Nacrissa seemed to go pale, when the vase broke. Well, she is pale..but, well she looked drained. He guides me to the room across his and shows the bathroom. Wait they are CONJOINED? He seems to notice my reply to this, and his smirk widens. Once we finnaly make it to the room, i fall over on to the bed. No more walking. I can rest in peace now. No, i can't, Draco is still in the standing in the doorway. You can go now, I'll just stay here for the rest of the summer. Too bad you can't read my thoughts. He finnaly speaks. Oh My Satan!

"Get dressed for dinner." he says walking off. What? I am dressed! I get up and look myself in the mirror. Faded blue jeans, with a red Ac/Dc hoodie and a black shirt underneath. Okay, I admit, my hair is out of wack. I pull it out of the ponytail, and begin brushing my amber brown hair that is streaked with red, blonde and blue hilights. It falls on straight on my shoulders. I scream! Why do i always do that? Maybe, because i look like a porclean doll. My skin is not tan, but very pale. My hazel eyes looked glazed, and my lips are so small and petite as my body. It scares me, I feel as if i have just entered the doll studio. Draco walks back in the room, he then looks at me, smiling mischeviously. I don't like him, make him go away.

"I thought i said, Change?" Draco says coldly. I go through my suitcase, rolling my eyes. I pulled my black corset dress out and studied the room for a place to change. I swear, if he doesn't like me, why can't he just go away? My eyes scream Leave-the-doorway! Yet, he doesn't, and just stands there stupidly. Torturing me, isn't he. I HATE HIM! Ugh! Fine, the dreaded bathroom, I go. Well not that dreadful, it is quite nice. Very green, but nice. I make sure all the doors are locked conjoining the bathroom together, and quickly change. I look down at my sneakers. They can't take my pride!

Draco approved of the dress as i walked out. Well that would be obvious. To revealing for my standards, well towards him atleast. Sadly we are supposed to be cousins. He drags me out of the room and after what seems hours, we have made it to the dinning room. I sit in the farthest seat away from them as possilble, and stare down at my plate. Like magic, the food appears. I blink, and grab a roll. Getting more food, is not an option. They might start complaining that i eat unproperly. They didn't care. They ignored me. Wait, i go through all that trouble of getting this dress on, to be ignored.

Now you see why i hate them! I begin to grab my roll, but it disapears, and everyones leaving the table. Ugh! I get up as well, and drag myself back up three floors to where i'm assigned. I collaspse onto the bed. My stomach then begins growling, for lack of food. I ignore it, and close my eyes. Things are going to be rough here, i can already predict it. Sleep engulfs me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked that. I liked it. - ! It will make more sense sooner. I promise!

Emily +


End file.
